


Back where I belong now, was it just a dream?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Introspection, Knives, M/M, Murder
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Poteva riposare, finalmente.Il giorno dopo, avrebbe imparato a convivere con una nuova forma di dolore.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Back where I belong now, was it just a dream?

**~ Back where I belong now, was it just a dream ~**

_Quando il mondo è malato, ti abitui al dolore._

Keito continuava a ripeterselo, ancora e ancora.

Così come se lo era ripetuto per anni.

Si era ripetuto che si sarebbe abituato al dolore quando sua madre se ne era andata di casa senza più fare ritorno.

Se lo era ripetuto durante tutte quelle notti in cui si sforzava di non piangere, se lo era ripetuto guardando il padre fissare un punto nel vuoto, spento, cercando di essere lui il suo appoggio, quando avrebbero dovuto darsi forza a vicenda.

E quel periodo era passato, e se mai adesso ripensava al volto della madre era in grado di non provare niente nei suoi confronti.

Aveva imparato ad essere felice, Keito.

Aveva imparato a lasciarsi andare di nuovo, ad amare e lasciarsi amare come se per lui fosse qualcosa di naturale, quando invece non lo era affatto.

Era stato Yuto ad insegnarglielo.

Lo stesso Yuto a cui doveva ogni suo sorriso degli ultimi anni, lo stesso Yuto che gli aveva mostrato che quello che gli era riservato non era solo male, che non doveva per forza di cose rimanere da solo, che non si sarebbe dovuto arrendere al dolore, ed abituarsi ad esso.

Keito gli aveva creduto. E gli aveva dato tutto se stesso.

_Quando il mondo è malato, ti abitui al dolore._

Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, avrebbe dovuto saperlo.

Si era dimenticato con il tempo di quanto malato potesse essere il mondo, di quanto male le persone fossero in grado di causare, talvolta senza nemmeno pensare alle conseguenze delle proprie azioni.

Keito era giunto all’amara conclusione che nessuno era mai completamente buono o disinteressato, e che nessuno è in grado di amare per sempre senza cadere vittima della tentazione di fuggire.

Era questo che aveva capito quando li aveva visti.

Era questo che aveva realizzato quando era tornato in camerino a fine delle riprese dello Shounen Club, quando aveva visto Yuto poggiato contro un muro, quando aveva visto Hikaru addosso a lui, attaccandolo quasi come lo volesse mangiare.

Aveva capito che in quel mondo malato non c’era nessuno su cui potesse fare realmente affidamento, soltanto se stesso.

Quella notte aveva pensato di doversi sforzare ancora una volta per trattenere le lacrime, eppure si era sorpreso del non avere voglia di piangere.

Era stanco di essere lui a disperarsi, quando erano invece gli altri a dover provare pietà per se stessi, e per la loro incapacità di tener fede a promesse gettate al vento.

Così fu anche la notte successiva, e quella dopo ancora.

Fino a quando la sofferenza non fu sostituita da un moto di rabbia improvvisa nei confronti di tutto ciò che lo circondava, e lui si alzò dal letto cercando di non fare rumore, di non svegliare il più piccolo che gli dormiva accanto, ignaro, quasi innocente.

Ipocrita.

Entrò in bagno, guardandosi allo specchio, quasi avendo voglia di uccidersi.

Ma fu una voglia che gli passò quasi subito, perché non voleva rientrare nel novero delle persone che gli avevano fatto del male, perché non era lui a dover soffrire ancora una volta, perché era tempo ormai che qualcuno pagasse per tutto quello che gli era stato fatto, per tutte le lacrime e le notti insonni, e le speranze disilluse e il suo cuore, di cui non era rimasto poi molto.

Uscito dal bagno passò per la cucina, tornando poi nella propria camera.

Quando gli fu abbastanza vicino, Yuto aprì gli occhi.

La punta di un coltello.

Fu questa l’unica cosa che vide, e fu anche l’ultima.

Keito non si accanì su di lui, perché era stanco e perché era inutile.

Quando fu certo del fatto che se ne fosse andato si stese di nuovo dalla propria parte di letto, chiudendo gli occhi.

Poteva riposare, finalmente.

Il giorno dopo, avrebbe imparato a convivere con una nuova forma di dolore.


End file.
